Espelhos
by Kikyou Elric
Summary: Quando o sol se punha, abriam-se a cortina para a noite dos vampiros.
1. Espelho

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight e seus personagens não nos pertencem, infelizmente. Caso contrário o final do anime seria um pouco diferente. :B**

**Casal: Vários.**

**Espelhos.**

Por Kikyou Elric.

**-**

_Quando as pétalas__ da rosa branca se dispersam uma a uma,  
Nosso amor transforma-se em eternidade._

**-**

**1: Espelho.**

**-**

Quando Zero se olhava no espelho, ele via tudo aquilo que já sabia e que queria ignorar. Suas presas grandes e afiadas mostravam no que ele havia se tornado: um vampiro. Seus olhos, vermelhos e desesperados anunciavam sua sede por sangue. Na sua cabeça, a voz que ele ouvia deixava claro algo que ele já havia se dado conta: estava apaixonado por Yuuki.

Tudo o que ele ouvia em sua cabeça era a voz dela. A sede intensa que sentia não era por qualquer sangue, e sim pelo _dela_. Zero tentou de todas as formas reprimir aquele sentimento, mas ele já havia se tornado algo inevitável e incorreto.

Incorreto, afinal, Zero era uma besta. Uma besta sem direito de amar.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Comentários.**

Essa fic vai ser uma tentativa de fazer alguns drabbles sobre VK, porque eu acho que drabbles sempre saem tão fofos, e eu queria muito escrever alguma coisa sobre esse anime lindoperfeitoviciante D: Não sei que casais ainda vão aparecer, mas vamos ver q

O primeiro, com o título que nem o da fic, tai, e ele foi escrito subconscientimente enquanto eu dormia HUAHUA acordei e fui logo escrever pra não perder a idéia, e não acho que tenha ficado muito ruim. ._. Enfim, espero que gostem e deixem reviews. *-*


	2. Fortaleza

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight e seus personagens não nos pertencem, infelizmente. Caso contrário o final do anime seria um pouco diferente. :B**

**Casal: Vários.**

**Espelhos.**

Por Kikyou Elric.

**-**

_Quando as pétalas__ da rosa branca se dispersam uma a uma,  
Nosso amor transforma-se em eternidade._

**-**

**1: Fortaleza.**

**-**

Kaname era um vampiro sangue-puro frio, sério e fechado. Ás vezes, ele a assustava.

Kaname era gentil e protetor com Yuuki. Ele a deixava segura.

Kaname era imprevisível, misterioso e sedutor. Ele a desnorteava.

Kaname sempre protegeria Yuuki, sempre a vigiaria e ela sabia disso, e faria de tudo para ajudá-lo.

Kaname era seu amor, sua fortaleza, seu passado.

Ela nunca havia entendido muito bem sua relação com Kaname, mas ela tinha uma certeza: Kaname era um vampiro sangue-puro, sedento por sangue e frio, mas que tinha um coração.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Comentários.**

Acho YuukixKaname muito fofo, apesar de preferir mesmo ZeroxYuuki. Eu acho que a maior parte do amor da Yuuki pelo Kaname vem como uma forma de agradecimento pelo passado, além do parentesco, mas eu não acho que ela seja apaixonada por ele, parece mais um efeito que os vampiros causam, sei lá, mas não dá pra culpar ela por isso HUAHUA q

Enfim, não gostei desse. Espero que alguém goste.


	3. Detalhes

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight e seus personagens não nos pertencem, infelizmente. Caso contrário o final do anime seria um pouco diferente. :B**

**Casal: Vários.**

**Espelhos.**

Por Kikyou Elric.

**-**

_Quando as pétalas__ da rosa branca se dispersam uma a uma,  
Nosso amor transforma-se em eternidade._

**-**

**3: Detalhes.**

**-**

Yuuki Cross não tinha um passado. Não se lembrava de pessoas, de momentos, nada. Suas memórias sempre se iniciavam por uma noite marcada por três detalhes:

A _neve_.

O _ataque_.

O _vampiro_.

Lembrava-se exatamente desse dia. Não podia esquecer - Era o começo de sua vida, o único passado que ela lembrava, não importava o quanto se esforçasse.

O passado de Yuuki Cross era um mistério para ela mesma.

E esse passado, esse mistério, a levava sempre para uma pessoa: o vampiro que a salvou do ataque em meio à neve. Ela ainda via as pegadas dele sobre a neve. As pegadas que ela seguira no dia, e que seguia até hoje.

Aquele vampiro. Suas pegadas.

Eram suas únicas certezas.

* * *

**Comentários.**

Revivendo a fic, porque me deu uma puta vontade de escrever fic de anime. Vou tentar chegar a no mínimo 6 ou 7 capítulos com essa fic. Reviews? ;;


	4. Relações

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight e seus personagens não nos pertencem, infelizmente. Caso contrário o final do anime seria um pouco diferente. :B**

**Casal: Vários.**

**Espelhos.**

Por Kikyou Elric.

**-**

_Quando as pétalas__ da rosa branca se dispersam uma a uma,  
Nosso amor transforma-se em eternidade._

**-**

**4: Relações.**

**-**

- Ah! Bom Dia, Kaname-Senpai! - Yuuki disse, enquanto tentava conter as garotas que esperavam os estudantes da Night Class.

Kaname parou em frente a Yuuki, e sorriu. Ignorando a presença de todas as outras garotas (e vampiras) no lugar, começou a conversar com Yuuki, que também sorria.

Ruka observava os dois.

_Inveja_. _Ciúmes_. _Pena_.

Inveja de Yuuki, que tinha toda a atenção de Kaname para si sempre.

Ciúmes de Kaname, que, não importava da maneira que fosse, só tinha olhos para Yuuki.

Pena dela mesma, por insistir tanto em amar Kaname.

Não era só amor. Era admiração, era respeito, era carinho _e_ era amor. Desde quando foram apresentados um ao outro, até quando Kaname bebeu o sangue dela, ela sabia que era dele que ela precisava. Ela queria Kaname.

E foi assim que ela aprendeu que _querer não é poder_.

Nunca iria ter uma relação mais intíma com Kaname.

Não enquanto ele tivesse sentimentos por Yuuki. Não enquanto ele não deixasse ela se aproximar.

Mas ele não deixaria, e ela sabia disso. A única pessoa que tinha essa relação com ele, era Yuuki. A única pessoa que ele permitia que se aproximasse, era ela e, mesmo assim, se mantia distante.

Kaname tratava Yuuki de um modo especial. Tratava Ruka como uma ajudante e isso não mudaria.

Inveja. Ciúmes. Pena.

Era isso que Ruka sentia.

* * *

**Comentários.**

É raro (pelo menos eu nunca vi '-') ver fics falando sobre a Ruka, por isso eu decidi escrever, mesmo que não tenha ficado tão legal. E ficou maior do que eu esperava AHUSUHA D: A Ruka não é **a** personagem marcante de VK, mas eu tenho pena dela, e acho que ela merecia um pouco mais de intimidade com o Kaname, ok KKK

Obg pelas reviews, isso anima qualquer um pra postar. Podem continuar mandando, hehe *-* 3


End file.
